Christmas with You
by Krys Yuy
Summary: SMOuran. AU Futurefic. When people asked where they first met, she always got the strangest reactions when she told them it was when they were stuck in an elevator on Christmas. :: Ami x Kyoya ::


**Christmas with You**  
Author: Krys Yuy  
Theme: Secret Santa  
Summary: AU Futurefic. When people asked where they first met, she always got the strangest reactions when she told them it was when they were stuck in an elevator on Christmas.  
Pairing/Characters: Ami Mizuno/Kyoya Ohtori (Sailor Moon/Ouran Koukou Host Club)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. =0P  
Author's Note: Written a year ago for the 30_houshin community at LiveJournal. Dedicated to Phèdre. I was purposefully vague about the world's setting so as not to have any spoilers. It's AU simply for the reason that there are no youma, etc. There's a tiny mention of Gundam Wing as well, but that's only in terms of characters. I also know that this fic seems rather rushed in terms of plot (and I actually leave some things unresolved), but it was kinda growing larger than I expected and if it got any bigger, I knew I wouldn't finish it by Christmas. Oh, and my medical lingo isn't so great either, so please forgive the simpler terms. Please enjoy! And happy holidays!

* * *

When people asked where they first met, she always got the strangest reactions when she told them it was when they were stuck in an elevator on Christmas. It wasn't where someone would normally meet their future fiancée after all.

It wasn't too out of the ordinary, though, that the elevator had been in a hospital. The health profession was their mutual area of expertise. She was a world-renowned doctor and he was the head of a multimillionaire company that had major dealings in hospitals all throughout Japan.

Two years ago, she was working at a local infirmary located in an isolated town that no one bothered to visit unless friends or family were patients. Nobody had an interest in a small no-name hospital, especially on Christmas.

Well, except for Kyoya Ohtori apparently.

–

"What do you mean you can't make it?! You have to come and meet my fiancée! Rei-chan's even bringing her boyfriend! And let's not forget Mako-chan, either –"

Ami held the phone away from her ear as her best friend's voice boomed out to echo in her small office. She interrupted firmly when there was an opening in the ranting. "Usagi-chan, I really can't leave the hospital tonight. There's no one else to cover. The other doctors have little ones to take care of, and they should be with their children. Mother's out of town and you guys have your loved ones… I'll be fine here. I'll meet up with you tomorrow and we can exchange presents then."

"Ami~!"

The accomplished doctor winced at the familiar whine. She hadn't heard it that strong since high school. "Usagi-chan. I'm really sorry. I'm the only doctor on my floor with two nurses attending. I just can't go. Can you apologize to the others for me?"

There was a long pause. "… only if you promise to come to the lunch date tomorrow."

Ami smiled and wished she could go to the dinner party with all her friends. "I promise."

"Fine." There was an exaggerated sigh over the line and Ami shook her head, knowing her blonde friend must be pouting on the other end. "I guess that has to be good enough for me. Merry Christmas, Ami-chan."

"Merry Christmas."

Ami hung up the phone and stared at the small pile of paperwork that was still left to do. She sighed, glancing at the clock. _I guess I have some time before rounds._ She picked up a pen and started to write.

–

"Kyoya~! You're not coming?! But you said you'd be here! It'll be a complete disaster if you don't come! Christmas will forever be ruined –"

Kyoya closed his eyes and pushed up his glasses. "Tamaki," he said sharply, interrupting his best friend's tirade. "I didn't say I wasn't coming. I'm only going to be a little late. I wanted to call so you wouldn't worry and start spreading some ridiculous story at the party before I even get there." Of course, Kyoya knew Haruhi would be there to calm her husband in just the right manner before he got too out of hand. Still, Tamaki was Tamaki.

The blonde's voice was much calmer over the phone when he realized he wasn't going to miss seeing his best friend on Christmas. "So, why are you going to be late?"

"I need to drop off some last minute contracts at the Green Meadow Hospital. This deal has to close before the New Year and this was the only time the head doctor could meet with me before he goes on vacation with his family. He's supposed to be in his office before he leaves with them later tonight."

Kyoya could hear Tamaki sigh on the other end. "Well, we will all be looking forward to your arrival, Kyoya. Hikaru wants to introduce us to his fiancée, and Mori's bringing his girlfriend as is Kaoru. I even think Hunny's going to be with someone. You're the only one not bringing a date."

He ignored his friend's obvious hint. "I'll be delighted to meet them all," he replied calmly. The car came to a stop and Kyoya looked through the tinted windows at the small hospital. _It's hard to believe Dr. Chiba works here on the weekends, and he wants the Ohtori Company to fund it… It's worth it to gain his services, however._

"I don't know why you insist on coming to our parties alone. You bring dates to other functions."

"Those are business functions, and I have a certain appearance to maintain. I'd rather not bring a stranger to personal gatherings with my closest friends," Kyoya explained candidly. "Now, I've just arrived. I'll see you later tonight."

"Oh, all right. Remember it's at the twins' mansion this year! And don't forget to bring –"

Kyoya shook his head at his friend's earnest tone. "Yes, yes, I know. Goodbye, Tamaki."

"Merry Christmas, Kyoya." He could hear Haruhi's voice in the background, telling Tamaki not to bother him.

Kyoya let out a brief smile. "Same to you."

–

"It was good doing business with you, Chiba-san. I hope you and your family enjoy the holidays."

Ami glanced up from one of her patient's chart as she heard a stranger's voice coming from her colleague and friend's office. _I thought Mamoru was leaving to meet up with Relena already._ She shook her head and wrote some notes down before glancing at her watch. _It must be important business if it got Mamoru to postpone vacation time with his family._

Not one to pry into other's affairs, Ami continued with her rounds without another thought on the subject. _I have to pick up Kagurazaki-san's papers from the nurse's station downstairs._ She walked towards the elevator, looking through her other patients' files, and pressed the down button.

Hearing the familiar ding as the elevator doors opened, she stepped inside. She was so engrossed in reading through her papers that she failed to notice when someone else joined her before the doors closed.

And so, when the elevator lurched and she was thrown off balance, she screamed as a hand reached out to steady her just as everything went dark.

–

Kyoya resisted the urge to flinch in surprise when the young doctor in the elevator with him screamed as he tried to keep her from falling. He opened his mouth to say something to calm her when the lights blacked out and the elevator came to a sudden jerky stop. Because he had a hold on her and wasn't watching himself, he was thrown off balance and the right side of his head banged against the wall. He winced but didn't release his hold on the doctor until he was sure she wouldn't fall. He straightened and touched the sore spot on his head gingerly. It was painful, but he ignored the sting in favor of trying to make sense of their situation.

_Looks like a blackout… I better call Tachibana._

However, before he could reach for his cell phone, a soft voice stopped him, sounding a bit nervous but otherwise calm. "Anno… I'm sorry for screaming. I didn't realize there was anyone in the elevator with me."

"It's understandable," he replied. "I'm going to call my staff – hopefully, they can figure out what's wrong." Kyoya flipped open his cell, about to speed-dial, before frowning at the message. "No service." He looked up and realized that the soft glow from his phone only allowed him to see the outline of his companion. A split second before the thought occurred to him, she was already opening the panel on the wall for the emergency phone located within.

"Yes, hello? Oh thank goodness! We're stuck in an elevator at Green Meadow Hospital. Can you send the fire department or perhaps, an elevator technician? Just someone who could help, please. Yes, thank you very much…"

Kyoya had closed his cell so the elevator was plunged in darkness once again. He leaned against the railing and closed his eyes, focusing on the woman's voice in an effort to forget his aching head as she talked to whoever was on the other end. He was glad she seemed like a composed and rational person. He didn't know if he could survive being with someone who panicked easily in such a delicate situation.

He opened his eyes as he heard her hang up the phone. She moved quietly to what he assumed was the other side of the elevator before she spoke up. "It will take them a few hours to get here. Looks like the blackout only occurred here, but the back-up generator should –"

She was cut off as the fluorescent lights flickered back to life. They both blinked rapidly to adjust to the sudden change from dark to light. Kyoya took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He put his glasses back on and looked up to find the young doctor studying him. She was average height, but still a bit short in comparison to him. She wore a plain skirt and sweater underneath her standard white lab coat. Her ensemble would have the twins itching to give her a makeover Hitachiin-style. She had dark hair with what seemed to be navy highlights, and it was cut just past her shoulders. She smiled politely as they made eye contact – he noted her blue eyes – and he returned the gesture with a nod.

"I'm sorry again for screaming earlier," she said sincerely, looking thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm usually rather calm, but when I read, I sometimes forget about anything else."

"That's quite all right. You seemed very engrossed in your work when I entered the elevator after you," Kyoya replied, recalling how she had been murmuring to herself while taking down notes.

"I hope nothing happens to my patients while I'm here." The doctor looked rather worried. "I'm guessing we're really stuck in here if the back-up generator didn't power up the elevator as well."

Kyoya continued to study her and decided he would be cordial instead of his usual aloofness when first dealing with strangers. He didn't know who she was, and yet, her profile looked rather familiar. "I suppose introductions are in order, especially if we are to spend the next few hours together." He held out his hand. "Kyoya Ohtori."

–

Ami tried not to think about how handsome her companion turned out to be. He was quite tall with short black hair and dark brown eyes that returned her gaze steadily from behind complimentary wired frames. His striking looks were complete with a sharp business suit and tie. All in all, he was highly attractive.

"That's quite all right. You seemed very engrossed in your work when I entered the elevator after you."

She bit her lip and looked down at the ground as a thought occurred to her. "I hope nothing happens to my patients while I'm here." She looked back up at the dark haired stranger, who was actually sort of familiar the more she stared at him. "I'm guessing we're really stuck in here if the back-up generator didn't power up the elevator as well."

He was silent for a moment before his smooth voice spoke again. "I suppose introductions are in order, especially if we are to spend the next few hours together." He straightened and pushed away from the railing to hold out his hand to her. "Kyoya Ohtori."

"Oh!" Ami blushed and clamped a hand over her mouth. No wonder he seemed so familiar – she had seen his face plenty of times on either the television or business section of the newspapers. She was trapped in an elevator with the son favored to inherit the Ohtori business. He currently had major dealings with the hospital branches of the company. If she considered Green Meadow small before, it was miniscule in comparison to the Ohtori affiliated hospitals in the larger cities like Tokyo and Kyoto.

"Is something wrong?"

His silky voice roused her from her thoughts and she looked up to see him gazing at her expectantly. "No, I'm sorry. That was quite rude of me." She shook his hand. "I'm Ami Mizuno."

"Ah."

It was Ami's turn to look at him in curiosity. "Yes?"

"I've heard your name before, but I can't seem to recall…" His eyes widened a fraction. "Ami Mizuno?" He stared at her intently. "The up and coming doctor who went to Tokyo University? You went overseas to the States where you graduated and earned your medical degree a year early."

Ami tucked her hair behind her ear, trying not to look too much like she wanted to crawl under a rock. "I didn't think I was that well-known."

"In the medical world, Mizuno-san, you are a lost star," Kyoya stated matter-of-factly, his mind already processing how he could use his latest pool of information. "You've been out of the news these past two years."

"I did… sort of disappear, didn't I?" Ami gestured to the floor. "You don't mind if I sit, do you? We'll be here for awhile."

"Oh, by all means."

They sat down at the same time on opposite ends of the elevator. Kyoya made certain not to lean his head against the wall. He wasn't sure if he should bring up her career again, but still… the woman across from him was Ami Mizuno. Many of his father's doctor colleagues had spoken highly of her talent before she suddenly fell off the radar. He had always meant to look into it further, but something more pressing constantly turned up instead. He had been forced to forget his passing interest in the young doctor prodigy. Admittedly, he was still rather curious about her, especially now that she was right in front of him, but he supposed he could be more tactful about any personal inquiries into why she suddenly disappeared.

Kyoya decided to make her feel at ease by putting the focus of the conversation on him first. "I gather from your earlier reaction that you've heard of me as well." He saw her shoulders relax ever so slightly, and hid a pleased smirk.

Ami set aside her clipboard and patients' papers, and allowed herself to rest against the wall. "My friend is a rather big fan of yours, now that I think about it," she stated with a small chuckle.

Kyoya smiled pleasantly, all the while hoping her friend wasn't one of his more extreme fans. "I appreciate the support."

"Actually…" She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "I think you know her fiancée – Hikaru Hitachiin."

It had been awhile since Kyoya had been genuinely surprised. He always kept himself highly informed. This, however, was a connection he never could have foreseen. "You're friends with Usagi Tsukino?"

"Yes, that's her." Ami's face was lit with a small smile as she thought of her best friend. "I've never met Hitachiin-san myself, but Usagi is always raving about him and his brother as well as his friends." She looked at him expectantly. "Have you met Usagi-chan?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

While Kyoya had never met the woman, he had checked up on her. Usagi Tsukino was a simple kindergarten teacher, though it wouldn't seem like it if her circle of friends was any indication. Usagi was close friends with the likes of Makoto Kino – the famous chef of the exclusive Rose Garden restaurant, Haruka Tenou – the race car driver, and Michiru Kaiou – the prominent violinist – to name a few. Hikaru had met the blonde through their mutual friend Setsuna Meiou, one of the leading designers in the fashion world. Kyoya couldn't honestly see how Hikaru, who had once been the most easily provoked member of the club with an attitude to boot, had fallen for a kindergarten teacher. But it seemed like the blonde woman was not to be judged lightly, and even had one Ami Mizuno to add to her impressive list of connections.

Kyoya didn't know how his investigation could have missed that Hikaru's fiancée was friends with the woman doctor who had piqued his interest so keenly in the past. It had been such a long time since he had seen her in the papers that he had forgotten what she looked like. She had grown out her hair… Kyoya blinked behind his glasses and composed himself before his thoughts could go any further.

"Actually, I'll have the pleasure of meeting her later tonight at the Hitachiins' Christmas Party. That is –" He glanced at his watch. "– if I get out of here on time."

"Oh, I was supposed to go to that," she said a bit wistfully, tucking her legs under her.

His glasses glinted in the fluorescent lighting. "May I ask why you're not going?"

"We're understaffed here at Green Meadow, and well, I volunteered to stay in another doctor's stead." She only shook her head as she saw his eyebrow rise questioningly. "He has little ones to go home to. I have my friends and my mother, but she's out of the country and well, my friends have their loved ones. Children should be with their parents on Christmas."

Kyoya crossed his arms over his chest and felt his respect grow for the woman sitting across from him. "That's quite selfless."

"I don't mind really. The few patients here are sweethearts, and someone should be with them even after visiting hours are over." She smiled with content, and Kyoya puzzled over her motivation for coming to this small infirmary.

"I know we just met, Mizuno-san, but I was hoping I could ask you a personal question…"

Ami nodded her head, giving permission silently, even though she was slightly wary of what he would ask.

"What made you – as you said – 'disappear'?"

She hesitated and brushed some imaginary lint off her lab coat's pockets. "You are so interested in knowing my past, Ohtori-san?"

Without missing a beat, he replied, "I'm interested in the reasons why a talented and skilled doctor such as yourself is working here at low-rate hospital instead of –"

"One of yours?" she interrupted coolly.

So, she was not as meek as she first seemed. Kyoya didn't know why that pleased him. "A woman of your talents could have easily landed a top spot at any of the elite hospitals in the country – perhaps even overseas if I remember the rumors correctly."

"Yes well, that's not the life for me. I realized two years ago that I didn't want to be surrounded by the glitz and glamour of the elite. I want to help those who can't help themselves."

"But you could help so many more at one of the larger hospitals in Tokyo."

Ami's back stiffened ever so slightly. "Then what about the patients here? I leave them in the care of a less proficient doctor just because they can't pay as well?"

_Hmm… seems I sparked something. Interesting._ "No. This is just about you being able to use your talents to save hundreds, not dozens. Your skills are not being used to their full potential here." Kyoya picked up his briefcase that had fallen haphazardly to the side and placed it down neatly beside him. "And that is quite a shame."

Ami said nothing and only looked down at the floor. Kyoya returned the sentiment in the same manner and silence was all that remained for quite awhile.

–

Ami didn't know why having Kyoya Ohtori say those things to her bothered her so much. When others had asked her the same thing, she replied with the utmost conviction that she was doing what she thought was best. After graduating from medical school, the hospital she had chosen to work at was among the best in Japan. But the people she met – the other interns, the doctors with the higher positions… It all seemed to be one giant competition where reputation and money took precedence over the personal individuals. They said not to get attached, not to get close, and of course, it was impossible anyway with the schedule she had to maintain. Before she knew it, she found herself lost in a world where her original goal seemed to be buried under higher priorities such as gaining donations and prestige for the hospital name.

No, Ami hadn't wanted that and one day, she had finally had enough. She transferred and continued her internship at a lesser-known hospital where her good friend Mamoru Chiba was an established doctor. She kept a low profile and the medical world eventually lost interest in who was to be their next prodigy. When he offered her a job at an even smaller hospital located near the quaint countryside, she didn't turn it down. It gave her a chance to really know the people and not worry about whether or not they could pay a certain price.

But was Kyoya right? Was she cheating hundreds of others from the help she could give them by staying in the countryside? Still, she couldn't possibly have the same relationship with those patients as she had with the ones that stayed at Green Meadow.

Ami sighed; shaking her head as she realized Kyoya was only giving her his opinion and hadn't meant to offend. She had given him permission after all to ask the question that led to the whole mess, and she had chosen to answer as well. She had only herself to blame for the silence reigning in the elevator.

An apology was in order, but as she looked up to tell him, she caught him mid-wince as he tentatively touched the side of his head. Her eyes immediately locked on to where his pain seemed to be originating.

"Are you okay?"

For the first time, Kyoya was visibly startled in her presence. "I'm fine." He dropped his hands down to his lap. "It's fine."

"What's wrong with your head?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and recognized the determined spark in her gaze. There was no merit in avoiding a doctor he was stuck in an elevator with. "I hit the wall earlier when the elevator stopped."

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have a concussion!" She was at his side the next moment, carefully checking the right side of his head. Her fingers gently pushed away his hair so she could have a closer look at the bump.

Kyoya took off his glasses and let her work. That was until she blew on it softly, and he couldn't stop from jerking back. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm sorry! It's just – oh, I didn't know what I was thinking – the last patient I checked on today was a child and he was – They're so used to that making their cuts or bruises feel better…"

Kyoya remained quiet about the fact that it actually did make him feel slightly better. His older sister used to do the same thing when they were younger. He crossed his arms and looked away. She took his silence as acceptance and continued with her examination. He didn't say a word as Ami did her check up, fussing over him like a mother hen, but still managing to remain professional. It was as she was staring at the bump on his head that she spoke up again.

"… I just want to help those who are bit more unfortunate than others. I don't want to be some exclusive doctor for the rich. I just… I need to help."

"You don't need to choose one or the other. You can do both. Your boss does."

"Yes, and Mamoru also manages to balance a family as well. He's an exception." Ami used a small flashlight to look into each of his eyes. "The bump isn't that large, and you're responding normally. I'm fairly certain you don't have a concussion…"

"I thought you…" Kyoya tried not to think of how she was invading his personal space, and the fact that he wasn't minding as much as he thought he would. "… were supposed to be the extraordinary one."

She chuckled lightly, switching from his left eye to his right one. She still didn't seem to notice how close they were – so intent was she in completing her examination that he couldn't help but admire her. No one could say she wasn't a hard worker or that she didn't care about what she did.

"As they say, Ohtori-san, some things can be highly over-exaggerated." She turned off the flashlight and tucked it into her lab pocket. "Yes, I think it's just a nasty bump. You should be –" Ami was starting to pull away, but Kyoya knew the exact moment she realized their close proximity when the brightest of blushes he had so far seen on her spread across her cheeks.

"… fine," she concluded, exhaling slowly but not moving away.

Their eyes hadn't moved away from each other, and they seemed to stay locked in the same position. He leaned sitting against the wall while she kneeled next to him, hovering. Ami found that she could see his intense dark eyes all the more clearly without his glasses, and yet, she missed seeing them on his face.

"You, Mizuno-san, are quite daring." She could feel his cool breath against her face. "I admire that."

Ami nodded numbly in acknowledgement of the compliment, and vaguely wondered if her hands should be trembling as much as they were in her lab pockets. "I –"

Kyoya grabbed her chin and tilted it at just the right angle, still not breaking eye contact. "Fascinating…"

Ami wasn't sure if she was ready for what was coming next, but before she could either protest or encourage it, the elevator came to life with a noisy stagger. The couple broke apart as she scrambled to her feet, heart racing. Kyoya followed but in a much more dignified manner as his briefcase settled nicely in his right palm and his glasses were put back on. Ami tried to ignore her erratic heartbeat as she picked up her clipboard before smoothing out her clothes and hair.

_This was not how I imagined spending Christmas._

–

When they were finally freed from the elevator and before Ami could run away, Kyoya grabbed her arm and brushed aside the security team asking if he was all right. He steered Ami outside where they could be alone again. He let her go and she stood before him, utterly bewildered.

"I am not the sort of person who takes things lightly," Kyoya began, meeting her eye for eye. "And I wanted you to know that I'm taking you very, very seriously." He paused. "I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to join me at the party."

His words made her feel so ridiculously happy and for the first time, she actually felt a little regret that she had to stay at the hospital. "Ohtori-san –"

"Please. You can call me Kyoya."

"Then you can call me Ami." She wanted very much to look away, shy as she was in the relationship department, but made herself meet his gaze steadily. "Kyoya-san, you know I can't. I'm afraid I really do have to stay here. There's no one else."

Disappointment was an emotion he rarely ever had to deal with after meeting Tamaki, and he remembered why he used to hate it so much. "Well, another time then." Kyoya smiled for her. "I had a lovely time, Ami-san. I do wish to see you again soon."

There was a little thrill at his statement and she furiously hoped her cheeks weren't too red. "Yes, that would be very… nice."

Ami's lowered gaze snapped right back to his when she felt him take her hand and brush his lips against her knuckles. She let out a small gasp, but he held onto her hand a moment longer before letting go. Her wide eyes could only stare back at his amused ones. There even seemed to be a small glimmer of mischief in them.

"Mistletoe," he said simply. He gave her one last genuine smile before climbing into the car that had been waiting for him.

Ami watched the car drive away before she looked up. Laughing, she hugged herself and found it comforting to know that sometimes even the almighty Kyoya Ohtori needed to make up an excuse to get what he wanted. He wasn't as cool and collected as most people saw him. He was just another guy… and she was just another girl. For now, everything else in their different worlds could wait. She smiled at the spot where the mistletoe should have been hanging over the door, and held the hand he kissed close to her chest.

_Merry Christmas, Kyoya._

–

Ami smiled as arms wrapped around her from behind as she stared out the window. "Are you ready to go? The car's waiting out front. I'm sure Tamaki has the Suoh mansion decorated to the brim."

"It sounds wonderful." His fingertips brushed against her cheek and she leaned into his touch. Ami didn't know how she had come to deserve the attentions of such a brilliant and mysterious man. She turned around in his arms so she could look up at him. His glasses glinted in the moonlight, and she thought he looked rather charming.

"What is it?" he asked, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

She reached up to kiss his cheek. "Nothing. Let's get going, shall we?" She broke free from his embrace to put on her jacket. She was about to go out the door when his hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let me give you part of your present first."

"Part of my present?" she asked, eyes widening. "Oh, you know I'm not comfortable with you buying me expensive trinkets. They don't suit me."

"First off, I think you look beautiful in the pieces I select for you." Kyoya couldn't stop from smiling as her face went red. He never got tired of that. "Second, I know you don't like it, so it's not jewelry. Third, I think you'll particularly enjoy this one." He handed her a small box wrapped in simple blue striped wrapping paper.

"Thank you," she replied quietly. She unwrapped the present carefully, unaware of her fiancée's amused smirk at her actions. She set aside the paper and took the lid off slowly, laughing when she saw what was inside. "You really shouldn't have."

"I just thought…" Kyoya picked up the trinket and held it above their heads. "I wouldn't lie this time when I wanted to kiss you."

Ami delicately touched the mistletoe in his hand and went on tiptoe to circle her arms around his neck, moving her face to just a breath away from his. With a soft blush gracing her cheeks, she shyly murmured, "How very, very thoughtful."


End file.
